1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automated cutting/welding systems in the metal working industry and more specifically to mobile welding/cutting systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorized and track guided cutting/welding systems are utilized to cut or weld metal in the metal working industry, utilizing a welding gun or other tool guided along a weld joint or specific path. These systems can control the motion of the welding gun or other tool in a variety of different manners, such as straight line travel at a selectable controlled speed, sequencing stops/starts, different speeds for various times and distances, weaving across a main path with a second axis or a complex multi-axis coordinated with sensor feedback, that can completely automate the cutting/welding process and correct for part deviations during operation.
Typically, these systems are dedicated to one particular function or perhaps to a few related functions. For example, the simplest operation is continuous straight line motion at a constant speed, which is often used for seam-welding or cutting. The system for this operation only requires a speed control knob and a direction switch. A skip-welding machine is also a straight line machine, but incorporates additional controls for start, stop and changing speeds at settable distances along the path. Another common function is weld weaving, where a second axis is added to the machine, with additional controls built into the system for controlling the operation of the second axis. A different two axis machine is an overlay machine, where one axis drives back and forth and the second axis steps at each end so as to completely cover a surface area. These prior art systems have the controls, the control logic and the drives enclosed in a common enclosure. Hence, when changing between operations, one system is replaced with another system.
Often a user of such systems requires remote control of such systems. These systems typically have a remote pendant permanently fixed thereto. Alternatively, a remote pendant is connected in parallel with the controls in the enclosure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a modular cutting/welding system wherein different modules can be combined to enable the desired cutting/welding operation(s) to be performed. It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular drive system with plug-in components and control panels, common drive modules and a uniform interface between the control panels and the drive modules. Still further objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.